<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cook by GonFreecss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860306">Cook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss'>GonFreecss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangi and Kyoshi enjoying a meal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was pretty, and Rangi and Kyoshi were enjoying together a meal made by Rangi. Kyoshi thought that her girlfriend had always been good making food and soon she was curious about Rangi cooking habilities. </p><p>"Since when do you know how to cook?". She asked after taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>For some reason, Rangi blushed. "Since we started dating. My mother was a horrible chef so I never learnt how to cook, it was always someone else job. But when we started dating and I realized that your alimentation habits were disgusting I decided to learn for you".</p><p>Now both Rangi and Kyoshi were a blushing mess. "That it is the sweetest thing someone had made me for me. Thank you." Kyoshi kissed her. "Maybe I should give you some tips". </p><p>Rangi smiled. "I love the idea. Don´t be greedy." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>